Dream Catcher
by Anna-Jay
Summary: Nightmares can be scary when alone to suffer them. If only someone were there to help drive them away. StanEpros


**Just a little story I decided to finally write last night. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Okage Shadow King**

**Pairings: Stan/Epros**

* * *

When Epros was little he knew for a fact that dream catchers never worked. As a child the phantom was plagued by nightmares night after night. So, he had six dream catchers up surrounding his bed, thinking that they would protect them. Unfortunately, none of them worked. After the fifth bad dream he had after putting the dream catchers up Epros ended up chucking them out of his window. From then to now Epros had never had a calm night's sleep.

Tonight was no exception. The poor phantom lay wide-awake, shaking from head to toe from his repeated dreams. He knew that all he had to do was wait for his trembling to go away and he could go back to sleep. Unfortunately, he could not. Sighing, Epros turned his head toward the flap that would open into a window. It was closed to keep out the rainwater that was pouring down on the circus tent. Epros half hoped that the soft dripping of the water would lull him to sleep, but it was no use. The phantom growled before jumping up out of bed and slipping on a shirt. Then, grabbing his coat, he silently walked out into the rain. He was going out to the swirled hill, to think about his current dream when he stopped short. He gazed up the hill and narrowed his ruby eyes. There, standing with his back to him, was the Evil King Stanley.

From what Epros could see, Stan looked the same from where he saw him. The only different thing was the large umbrella that was above his head, keeping his body dry. He seemed to Epros that he had not noticed him yet, which he was going to take advantage of and return to his tent. He was starting to walk down the hill when an all-familiar voice spoke.

"Well, you're just going to leave without saying hello. Hn. Typical."

The phantom gritted his teeth together before looking back over at the Demon King who was looking at him from over his shoulder. Epros could see playfulness in those golden eyes, giving him the feeling something was going to go wrong. Glaring at Stan, he turned around again and continued to walk back to the tents. Once again, Stan spoke out.

"If you're not going to talk to me at least answer one question."

Eye now twitching, the red eyed phantom faced Stan once again and crossed his arms.

"Well then get on with it thee, for your presence is starting to bother me."

Stan glared back, his fangs slightly bared. Epros wasn't fazed. He shook his drenched hair away from his eyes and waited as patiently as he could for Stan's answer. Stan was silent for some time before he turned away from Epros. The Phantom was starting to suspect that Stan wasn't even going to ask his question and was about to snap when Stan finally spoke. Epros froze when he heard what he said next.

"Epros... How long have you had these nightmares?"

That was not a question that he was expecting Stan to ask, nor was it one that he wanted to answer. Shaking his head again to rid himself of his shock and slight fear, Epros laughed before giving Stan a wary look.

"Why, pray tell, would an Evil King be concerned over such a small thing."

Stan's shoulder raised up in a half shrug before replying.

"I don't care, but I noticed that when we were traveling to destroy Belioune I had never seen you sleep. You were always the last to sleep and the first up. Come to think of it... Without your purple eye makeup you have some bags under your eyes..."

Stan pointed a clawed finger at Epros' eyes, which made the phantom glare.

"I have no idea what thy speaks of."

Epros tried to stand his ground on this matter, but Stan could see right through it. He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please! You can't lie to me, Phantom! Ari saw it right away when you weren't sleeping. Just admit that you've been having nightmares. Of what, who knows. But believe me when I say you cannot keep it from me!"

Epros opened his mouth for a come back, but Stan wasn't finished. "You just had one tonight didn't you? Nightmares plague you every night. Why didn't you tell anybody? That girl could have made you a dream catcher or something. She likes you."

Stan watched as Epros hung his head, bringing his left hand up to fiddle with the zipper of his coat. The poor younger man looked so tired and agitated. It was only a matter of time. Suddenly, Epros formed a fist and threw a spell at Stan. The spell was not well aimed and completely missed the target, Stan's head. Stan calmly watched as Epros stomped up toward him and grabbed the front of his suit. This gave Stan a chance to look Epros over. The phantom had dark circles under his sleep-deprived eyes. Stan also noticed that there was the starting of tears in them.

"This is none of thy business! If thee talk more it'll raise my stress."

The phantom had one fist raised, ready to pound Stan's head. The Demon King stared steadily into the other's eyes, waiting to see what he would do. Epros' fist would twitch toward him and then move back. It did this for a while before Epros gave out a frustrated scream and pushed Stan. He didn't move, which made Epros even more frustrated. He stomped his foot before turning and walking down the hill a distance. He stood there, silent, before wrapping his arms around himself. He was glad he was not facing Stan, for the Evil King would have seen the look of distraught and tears on his face.

"Does thy not think I've tried that stupid dream catcher trick?" Epros muttered under his breath, unaware that Stan had heard his comment. "Night after night I pray that the bad dreams get caught, but they just go right through the dream catcher's slots. For one night's sleep without the night terror. It's all I ask for I can no longer bare."

By now the poor phantom's shoulders were shaking, whither it was from the cold rain or his crying. He just couldn't take it any more. He covered his face with his hands to hide his tears, but he knew that Stan had already seen and would be thinking of some comment about it.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped securely around him, one wrapped around his shoulders and one around his waist. They pulled him to the strong chest of Stan, who had snuck up behind him while he was talking. Epros was stiff as a board as Stan held him, but slowly he relaxed in the strong grip. They stood like this for a long time, both getting soaked in the rain. The umbrella Stan was holding was down laying somewhere in the grass.

Stan, feeling comfortable that Epros was calmer, gently cupped the side of his face and turned him toward him. When Epros' ruby eyes met Stan's molten gold, he saw something strange in them. It was almost an intimate look. Epros was so drawn into them, he hardly noticed that Stan was bringing his face closer to his.

"No more nightmares? Is that what you want? Well then, please allow me to be your dream catcher."

Before Epros knew it, he was drawn into a deep kiss. He didn't know what to do. This was the first time he had kissed anyone and was worried that he would mess up and Stan would stop kissing him. Stan, smiling in the kiss, didn't mind that and soon began to teach the young phantom the art of kissing.

This also turned into a battle of the tongues and then a dance of embrace. They had found themselves in Epros' tent, removing wet clothing and falling onto soft sheets. Epros didn't remember much after that, but all he knew was that it was one of the best nights he had ever had.

The next morning, Epros found himself all alone in his bed, Stan no where in sight. At first Epros thought he had just gotten up before him, but soon realized that he was not here. He suddenly felt violated and insecure. Scowling, Epros grabbed his playing cards and threw them against the wall. As he watched the cards fly, he saw something that was new in his tent. There, up on his headboard, was a strange glowing black and red dream catcher. As Epros examined it he realized who had given it to him. Smiling, he stroked one of the red feathers.

"Thanks, Stan."

--Fin


End file.
